This document relates to contextual query revision.
The rise of the Internet has enabled access to a wide variety of content items, e.g., video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Content items of particular interest to a user can be identified by a search engine in response to a user query. One example search engine is the Google search engine provided by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif., U.S.A. The query can include one or more search terms or phrases, and the search engine can identify and, optionally, rank the content items based on the search terms or phrases in the query and present the content items to the user (e.g., in order according to the rank).
Search queries sometimes contain inaccurate or incorrectly typed terms that cause results to be returned that are not of interest to the user. Accordingly, users may have to modify their queries one or more times to replace inaccurate search terms until the search engine returns the results that are of interest to the user. Some search engines, however, can automatically correct or suggest corrections to inaccurate or incorrectly typed terms; however, these suggestions may not enhance the user experience, as the suggestions may include further inaccurate terms that are not pertinent to the user's current interests.